


The Gallery

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, pet slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Shiro agreed to share his DNA to create the perfect pets and now he reaps the benefits as he visits the Galra Gallery.
Relationships: Kuro/Kuron (Voltron), Kuro/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	The Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short story as a companion to the 4 pictures I made for the Black Velvet: A Shirocest Zine, but this story was never posted in the zine itself.  
> I will be posting 1 picture each day for 4 days on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/Smutslug  
> The first picture is already up at: https://twitter.com/Smutslug/status/1341463816245264387  
> Second picture: https://twitter.com/Smutslug/status/1341815384987611141  
> Third picture: https://twitter.com/Smutslug/status/1342205773452075008  
> Fourth picture: https://twitter.com/Smutslug/status/1342585859988729857

Shiro walks into the lobby of the Galra Gallery with his pet Kuro on a leash at his side.

"It's a pleasure to have you here again, mister Shirogane." Shiro looks up at the large man walking towards him, the owner of the gallery himself, Zarkon Daibazaal, greeting him with a friendly toothy smile, arms open wide as if to offer him a hug like a dear old friend. In many ways he is.

"I hope you are content with your previous purchase?" Zarkon bends down to scratch Kuro behind the ear who gives a pleased smirk in return.

"Kuro is quite the companion. I do not regret acquiring him." Shiro gives Kuro a fond look.

"It's always nice to see our products being enjoyed and customers coming back for more." Zarkon gives a small bow of gratitude. “And I can promise you we are utilising our greatest donor's DNA to its fullest potential."

“I sure hope so,” Shiro replies with a smirk. “I am curious to see what you have come up with.”

Zarkon wastes no time and shows him to a wide set of doors. "Can I interest you in our newest line; the Kuron model?"

Zarkon snaps his fingers and a servant pet, clad in nothing but the typical high metal collar so typical for the Galra, appears from nowhere with a tray of sparkling wine and Zarkon hands a glass to Shiro.

"We have a wide selection for you to choose from this time around. Browse to your heart's content."

Shiro follows the broad shouldered Galran into the gallery beyond. Red carpeted floors lead them on through a hall illuminated by sparkling Balmera crystal chandeliers, the walls lined by recesses in the walls, each with a subject inside, strung up in all manner of ways, materials and harnesses. Together they walk the gallery and Shiro takes his time to observe and study each and every exhibit carefully as Zarkon provides small tidbits for each model, their traits and fields of expertise.

"And here we have our newest model, straight from the labs. We found our customers find his scruffy look rather endearing."

Shiro looks at the clone noting its long hair so unlike the other models with their strict undercut. Slightly unshaved too to top it off.

Its arms are secured above its head while the legs are pulled up and to the sides, allowing full exposure of the cock and balls and the hole itself, which winks expectantly as they move closer.

"I can see why people think that," Shiro says and takes a sip of his wine as Zarkon moves closer to the exhibit and places two fingers on the clone's glistening lips which it immediately takes in its mouth lathering them up with its spit, an action that gives Shiro more than a few ideas. At his feet Kuro licks his own lips which almost makes Shiro chuckle.

"Excellent stamina," Zarkon says and removes the fingers and instead circles them around the clone’s now twitching and expecting hole. "It can take everything you would give it and more." The clone moans as the fingers dip inside, a deep blush spreads on its already flushed face. As Zarkon pumps his fingers in and out of the clone's well stretched hole the room fills with sweet needy moans. The already hard cock weeps a few beads of precum, all that is allowed past the tight band at the base keeping it from spilling itself.

"They are all trained and ready to serve your every need," Zarkon says as he wipes his hand with a handkerchief after the demonstration, which Shiro more than enjoyed.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from your merchandise.” Shiro smirks.

Zarkon grins wide.

“Quality is our trademark, mister Shirogane.” Shiro wholeheartedly agrees, he would never have agreed to become part of this project otherwise.

Shiro gives the clone a thought. It could be the perfect playmate to his current pet.

"What do you say, Kuro, would you like someone to play with?"

The pet at his feet grins. "Always, master!"

Shiro smiles. "I could never say no to you.” He turns to the gallery owner and gestures towards the trussed up clone. “I'll take it."

"Excellent.” Zarkon claps his hands together enthusiastically. “We will have it prepared for your trip home in a moment.” And together they walk back to the lobby.

Shortly after Shiro is on his way home with two leashes in hand, Kuro on one side and his new pet Kuron on the other, with a muzzle and mitted hands. A formality really, new purchases must always be well wrapped.

Shiro can’t wait to properly welcome his new addition to his home.

\-----

Shiro's first acquisition was Kuro. In many ways an experiment, the very first to come out of the Gallery. A clone created from his DNA, to fulfill his fantasies, and those of many others.

But Kuro is also so little like him. He has a mean streak. Not towards his owner or towards his creators, but towards others like himself. He likes to dominate, be the one on top. 

He was a failed experiment to create a clone that was more dominant towards his owner, for those who wanted to sub towards a more dominating pet. But Kuro only dommes other pets and for that he was considered a failure. But to Shiro that was not a problem. He still enjoys the clone for what he is, and his little mischievous smirks whenever his master gives him an order he loves to follow but will gladly play around rather than doing straight away. Shiro enjoys putting him back in his place.

But now that Kuro has a playmate in Kuron, things have changed. The mean streak is obvious as Kuro will never allow Kuron a single breath of fresh air without reminding him where he belongs. The hierarchy is strict. Master is on top, never changing, then there is Kuro and he will not give up his spot willingly, lastly there is Kuron and anyone else there might be.

The first few days Kuron's body was littered with bite marks and small bruises, markings that Kuro has marked him as his lesser, his bitch. Shiro had shown concern, especially since Kuron's incessant need to please made him an easy target to Kuron's abuse, but Shiro also came to realise that Kuron secretly enjoyed the treatment, often placing himself in a situation where Kuro would gladly show his dominance over the nearly identical male. It was fascinating. Shiro would find them in the playroom outside of planned playtime, the two of them going at it while he, the master, stood outside and listened to their moans and groans, stroking himself until he could take no more and decide to join his two hard-to-please pets, demanding they deal with their master's erection which they inadvertently had caused. They would both scramble to fulfil that task, forgetting their own need for pleasure in the process, reminding them of their one true purpose and their place, and surprisingly work together to make sure their master was pleased.

Shiro enjoys the company of his pets immensely.


End file.
